Current planter technology requires an operator to leave the cab of a towing vehicle to adjust row unit depth. On larger planters, this can take a considerable amount of time. Also, large planters (e.g., having forty-eight (48) row units) cover a large amount of acreage, and conditions can change quickly as an operator navigates the vehicle and the towed planter through fields and between fields.